


Held for Ransom

by SimplySonia



Category: Knives Out, Ransom Drysdale - Fandom, Ransom Thrombey - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySonia/pseuds/SimplySonia
Summary: Ransom has a very specific agenda this evening and she is it.Story features: public sex, light bondage, possible dubcon (*I* know that it isn’t cuz I know what’s going on in my head with these 2, but readers might not so I’m being extra cautious), dirty talk, mildly rough sex, cursing, & taking the Lord’s name in vain





	Held for Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed, obvs. I watched the first trailer for Knives Out a million times. Ransom (Chris Evans) gives me very specific vibes that served as inspiration SO STRONG, I actually started AND FINISHED writing something for the first time in over a decade! And that isn’t an exaggeration (sadly). I’m SO EXCITED to have finished something! But terrified it isn’t worth a damn cuz I’m terrible at writing smut AND there is an overabundance of high quality authors online. I think what I did with the rest that isn’t smut is…decent? But I just cannot be objective about my own stuff. BLESS my friend Lala for reading this for me and having a reaction powerful enough to get me to wanna share. And all praise be to my NorCal bestie Jill who has been encouraging me behind-the-scenes about my writing for YEARS and trying to tell me my talent didn’t disappear. Maybe she’s right?

“I remain utterly fascinated that you still think it’s a choice,” Ransom told her, head tilted to one side, hands splayed out on the counter. His presence was always so all encompassing to her. He was tall, he was broad, and then he somehow managed to be sure to take up as much physical space as he could. She would swear it was always to remind her of exactly what he had just spoken aloud: nothing between them was really a choice.

She tore her eyes away from his large hands on the counter, remembering the way they felt on her skin, to look him in the eye. When she did, he stood up straight, tilting his chin up so he was looking down his perfect nose at her, just slightly. And it took everything in her to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine when his eyes slowly meandered down her body and then back up to her face. The right corner of his mouth quirked, almost imperceptibly, save for the smile line on the right side of his mouth appeared. The expression was enough to make sweat break out on the back of her neck. She needed him gone, fast, or she was going to find herself at his mercy. And just because those exact circumstances might be what she wanted, she knew that did not mean those exact circumstances would be good for her.

One of his large hands reached inside his coat and pulled out the ever present bag of Pepperidge Farm Milano cookies. She crossed her arms and huffed at him, her previously fought for expression of neutrality transforming into annoyance. That made him smile with glee; any evidence he could come by that he affected her pleased him.

“You know you can’t have food in here, Ransom,” she told him, having gone over this with him at least a dozen times. That in and of itself was ridiculous as he had sworn after the first time he would not dare set foot inside this sticky rundown diner again. Yet, he kept appearing. That particular threat was one he had not made good on, but she knew all too well about the ones he did follow through with. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she tried to bury those memories..

“Again,” he said through a mouthful of cookie, “you act like it’s a choice.” She rolled her eyes at him. Whether or not this particular quirk of his was just that, a quirk, or some kind of actual necessity was lost to her. Rumors claimed he needed to have snacks on him at all times for some condition he suffered from. Strangely, though, it was always Milanos; he was insistent about that. And since they never had any real conversations with each other, she had never managed to extract the truth from him about that so she chalked it up to a quirk. One of those things he very well could have invented just to keep people talking about him.

“I don’t care what it is at this point, just get OUT of here with them,” she said, coming around the counter. She attempted to shoo him towards the door and out of the restaurant with hand gestures, but still maintaining her distance. If he touched her, then that would be the end of her charade. And she was fully aware that he allowed her to displace him. If Ransom had wanted to plant his feet and be difficult, there would have been nothing for her to do without alerting someone that he was there in the first place, which she would not do. So as she locked the door and stared at his smirking face through the glass, she wondered what new game he was playing with her. She backed away from him, locking the 2nd door between them before finally turning her back and going about cleaning up so she could close the place and get home. 

She was locking up the restaurant an hour later, checking her phone to see it was a few minutes to midnight. She was tired, her nerves were shot, and she just wanted to get home and crawl into the comfort of her bed, though there was a pang of loneliness that struck her knowing she would be all alone. Standing at the door of her humble 2000 Mustang, she fumbled through her purse. The street lamp she purposefully parked under gave her plenty of light to see; it was the only one on the street that worked. Once she had her key in her grasp, she unlocked her car and opened the door, only to have it slammed shut by someone else. Someone tall and broad and wholly overwhelming, but instead of playing patient as she no doubt should have, his classically handsome face in its current state of self satisfaction made her see red. She did not give Ransom a chance to open his mouth.

“Eat shit, Ransom,” she said. She spit the words like venom and they surprised him enough. She watched his eyebrows go up as he rested a hand on top of her car. His eyes weren’t on her which is no doubt why her chest was puffed up and she felt so damn brave. But then, all of his attention shifted so that she was the focus and the bravery melted away. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart in her ears as his eyes clouded over and his hand curled into a fist. This was it. There was no turning back.

She sprinted off, willing herself to move faster than she knew she could. He must have let her have the head start because there was a split second where she actually believed that she would get away. But soon his arms were around her waist, pulling her back into his unyielding chest. She could scream, she could holler, wake everyone up and down the street in this sleepy town from their slumber to bear witness to what was happening. But he knew she wouldn’t, and she knew too.

Still, she struggled, pushing down on his forearms and wiggling in his grasp as he pulled her backwards, past her own car, down the ever darkening street. He was huffing and puffing but she could hear him choke out a few laughs at her expense. And through it all, she was infuriated, but invigorated. She had not felt this alive since … since … well, since Ransom had left. He had left.

That recollection had her trying to elbow him in the stomach but he had stopped, next to his own huge and glorious 1967 Chevy Impala. He easily caught her elbow and before she knew it, she was bent over the trunk as he wrapped her arms, one atop the other, behind her back with one of his godforsaken and ugly as sin scarves. The familiar sensation of the fabric sliding against her skin and the tension from where he pulled and knotted made her body vibrate with need. She could blame the skirmish, she could blame the brisk night air...but she would not. Because Ransom would know she was lying and that came with too much satisfaction.

She tried so hard to get herself under control, but then his hips were pressing into her from behind. His thick thighs and rigid cock grinding into her was too much and she cried out, only to have his large hand clamp down over her mouth to silence her. His pinky ring caught her bottom lip against her tooth and she tasted copper. Oh, that son of a bitch. She tried to bite back at him but he snatched his hand away. The night was quiet except for the sounds of them breathing heavily, each one struggling to regain composure.

Ransom bent down to bury his nose in the nape of her neck. He inhaled deeply and she waited for the exaggerated gagging that would no doubt follow. He had made it clear more than once that he despised the diner and she just worked a full shift, so she had to smell of grease and coffee and sweat. But instead he moaned, his hands circling her upper arms and squeezing as he rocked into her again.

"I forgot how you smell," he whispered. She folded her lips inward, willing herself not to audibly respond. It shouldn't matter that he sounded wistful, maybe even sad. It had been his choice to leave, his choice to cut ties. She made him forget himself and he could not abide by that so he left. So how dare he act otherwise now, trying to soften the seduction with whispered longing. As if her smell was some sort of comfort to him and he lamented the loss of that memory. He had no right to it in the first place. Her resolve was reignited.

"You must not have heard me earlier. I said...EAT...SHIT...RANSOM!" She was not prepared for the quiet laughter that rumbled against her back, or the gentle caress of his right hand along her hip. Bewilderment turned to shock as that same hand reached under the skirt of her uniform from behind so he could cup her heat. She gasped and tried to move away from his touch but there was nowhere for her to go. Pushing up onto her toes only made her ass press against him tighter. They both groaned. The sharp sting of his teeth at her earlobe sobered her up.

"Eat shit, huh? What if I had something else in mind?" He pressed the heel of his hand against her and she whimpered in embarrassment and arousal. Only he could whip up this cocktail of confusing emotions within her. She was dripping and she was throbbing but she did not think he could mean what he implied. Not here, not now, not with him in his designer slacks and expensive sweater, surely he could not mean...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't register when his weight lifted off of her. Or when her skirt was pushed up to her waist. And not even when her panties were pulled down, leaving her totally exposed. It was only when those huge hands of his caressed her ass, almost reverently, that she returned to herself. His touch was so warm, a stark contrast to the crisp night air. As she felt herself being pulled apart, she realized what he meant to do. The moment she tensed up, his gentle manipulations transformed into a rough kneading. She heard a growl and then his mouth was on her.

The cry got caught in her throat when his mouth found her folds. He licked her firmly, up and down, again and again. He made his tongue stiff and used the tip to circle her clit. The stimulation was so electric that her entire body jerked hard into the car and he momentarily lost his concentration, and pulled away from her. Before he could voice concern, she spoke.

"Sorry...didn't mean to dent it," she whimpered. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking serious? You could have hurt yourself but you're worried about the God damn car??" She actually had to shush him. Ransom realized the state that they were in and found himself too distracted to continue, at least like this. He put her panties back in place and fixed her skirt before a hand on the back of her neck pulled her upright.

"That was quick," she noted and he could not stand the smirk in her voice. He pulled open the back door. She went rigid in his grasp, trying to back away from the car.

"No! Not in the car! I don't wanna ruin it," she whined. He put his hand over her mouth again

"What the fuck is it with you and this God damn car? I never understood your obsession. The only good thing about it is the back seat being big enough for two," he said, shaking his head. She only half struggled as he walked her up to the open door. He paused and she watched her own breath mingle with his for a few heartbeats. "If you want me to let you go, this is your chance."

She felt a tug on her binding and his lips at her cheek. She shut her eyes and shivered. The touch was deceptively tender and she let herself revel in it. This is what it was between them, push and pull, the chase, the capture, dangerous but delicious. She hated having to admit her needs, especially to him, but not knowing when she might see him again scared the Hell out of her. Ransom had returned and brought with him the thrill that now rushed through her veins. Life was merely existing without him. She wanted to relish the feeling as long as she was allowed.

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and turned to look at him. The intensity in his gaze caused another rush of slick to coat her panties.

"I thought I told you to eat it," she remarked. Ransom wetted his bottom lip before sucking on it, his expression one of pure hunger. He pushed her into the back seat of the Impala and she ended up face down and ass up. Ransom quietly closed the door behind her, lest the sound wake any of the neighbors. He made his way to the passenger side back door and opened it up, quickly removing his heavy coat and throwing it over the front seat. Then he undid his slacks before he took a seat in the back and quietly closed the door.

"I think maybe you're deflecting, huh? You're the one who is hungry." He carefully cupped the back of her head and lifted her so he could slide towards her more and her head was now positioned directly over his lap. He could feel her panting. Ransom wrapped his right hand around his cock, working it with a firm stroke. He allowed himself the indulgence of moaning, feeling how she gasped at the show he was putting on for her. "Come on, sweetness. Tell me what you want. All you have to do is tell me. Tell me and I'll give it all to you." She was sure Ransom didn't intend to charge the air with emotion, his word choice just inadvertently held implications. But she shut her eyes hard and shook her head too, willing the emotion away to focus on here and now. He let his hand fall away from the back of her head, unsure of what to do.

"Please, Ransom, please let me have it," she whispered. As she still hovered over his lap, he felt her hot breath and his fist worked harder. Excitement skittered up his spine at her request. And he had not been lying. He would give her everything she asked for. Ransom gently returned his left hand to the back of her head to guide her mouth to him.

When he was enveloped in the moist heat of her mouth, his head lolled back and he groaned. He felt the way she swirled her tongue around him on the way down and the suction she applied on the way up.

"CHRIST!" he shouted, flinching afterward as he remembered where they were. The car was not sound proof after all. Her body jerked, like maybe she laughed but he didn't have time to be annoyed about it. She moaned around his dick and the vibration was too much for him. His hips thrust upward and he felt the back of her throat. It was only for a brief moment though before she sucked his cock so hard he felt his eyes cross behind his lids. The slurping sound she made when she pulled up and off his dick made him ache to be inside of her.

He reached behind her back with his left hand and deftly undid the scarf keeping her arms in the small of her back. She caught herself on the seat with both hands, taking a moment to steady herself before she sat up and back on her knees, massaging one shoulder and then the other.

His left hand was already at work, undoing the buttons down the front of her uniform, just down to her waist. She scooted towards him and replaced his right hand with her left one, tugging and twisting so he lost the ability to focus on what he was trying to do. Her movements did not cease as she moved to straddle his lap, pulling her panties to one side.

"Ransom," she whispered. His head was thrown back against the seat. All he could do was grunt at her. She positioned herself over his cock, using the tip to tease herself. She moved her hips so her clit rubbed against him. It was her turn to abandon herself to shockwaves of pleasure. That pleasure increased when she felt his hands on her tits, squeezing tight before the rough pads of his thumbs teased her nipples through her thin bra.

"RANSOM!" she cried.

"You know why we are inevitable?" His question was direct but it was hard to grasp through the hazy darkness surrounding them now. One hand settled on her hip to stop her from moving. She opened her eyes and somehow found his own gazing at her. They had both become accustomed to a certain level of darkness which allowed them both to see each other now, and in a way no one else could ever see them. The hand not on her hip slid up her torso, between her breasts, and his long strong fingers wrapped around her neck. Her entire body tensed. Ransom drew her toward him until they were literally nose to nose. She knew he wouldn't kiss her but then why…

"I know your secrets. What you won't admit to, even in the dark." He turned her head to the side and ran his nose along her cheek until his face was in her hair. "And because I know, I'm the only one that can give you what you really want." Ransom applied just the slightest bit of pressure to her neck while simultaneously pulling her down onto his spit slick dick.

He slid in smoothly, and she cried out at the feel of the way he stretched her. There was a bit of pain; after all, there had been no one since his departure. Her body convulsed, back arched hard as he filled her. He could only follow, wrapping an arm around her waist as his forehead met her sternum. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingertips clawing, desperate for anything to hang onto. He sat back and dragged her with him, releasing his grip on her neck and hold on her body. She whimpered at the loss and began to grind against him.

She felt better than he had remembered, though the fact the memory had begun to fade was why he was here now. That fact had scared him so much that he was back in that stupid sticky diner before he knew what was truly happening. But the way she looked at him was familiar and reassuring and he knew he would be staying, for a while at least, until he had his fill of her.

But in the backseat of the Impala now, the God damn car he had only bought because the way she looked at it turned him on, he wondered if it was even possible to sate his need for her. And did he really want to?

"Fuck yourself on my cock...NOW," he demanded. There was no hesitation in her movements as she began bouncing on her knees, fucking herself just as he instructed. She set a leisurely pace, her breathy sounds making his balls tingle. She blindly reached for him til she found his hands, bringing them to her tits and encouraging him to touch. He yanked the cups of her bra down. He pinched her nipples and his name fell from her lips like a request.

"Ransom?" He abandoned her breasts and ran his hands down her sides and around back to cup her ass. He held on, planted his feet and moved down in his seat which caused her to pitch forward. She caught herself on the back of the seat, her face almost smacking into his. Their breaths ghosted over each other's lips.

"Hang on, sweetness," he warned, his voice all grit. Her eyes went wide and she braced herself as best she could with her knees against his hips and her fingers curled into the back of the seat. And then he started pistoning his hips and fucking up into her, fast and hard. Staccato sounds matching the punishing rhythm he set escaped her mouth, pitched higher and higher until she was almost inaudible. The slide of his cock in and out of her pussy was incredible. He pushed her skirt up before once again securing his hold on her ass. He recognized the way her breathing sped up and the quivers of her body. His own balls tightened so he knew it was almost time.

He pulled back his right hand and laid a heavy smack on her left ass cheek then his left hand did the same to her right cheek and it set her off. She moved her head into his neck, screaming into his scratchy sweater as her body violently trembled and her cunt clamped down on his dick. Feeling her clench around him set off his own orgasm as he moved to take hard hold of her hips and grind her down on him. The extra stimulation on her clit prolonged her own orgasm and she trembled. His body jerked again and again until he was finished emptying himself deep inside of her.

Their breathing slowed. Their bodies calmed. He lifted her off of him and she muttered an apology about making a mess. His jaw clenched as he wondered how she had the ability to consider him or the God damn car at a time like this. He laid her down on the seat next to him, leaning into the front seat to pull his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it, made sure the flash was on, then sat back and clicked off photo after photo. She was an absolute wreck. Hair a mess, lips swollen, tits out as her bra dug into her skin, and between her legs...Ransom pressed his lips together and felt his dick stirring to life once more. He reached out and removed her underwear, shoving the pair in one of his coat pockets. If this was it, he wanted a souvenir. Once he was finished, he sat back and reached out to her again. Her legs were slightly spread; this time he used his index finger and thumb to spread her open. He snapped some more photos.

"Oh, we did make a mess, didn't we?" When he slid his fingertip down her dripping slit, she whimpered and clamped her legs together, trapping his hand which was fine with him.

"Eventually I will need my hand back, sweetness. Unless…" he began to press his finger inside of her and she jerked away, unfortunately knocking the top of her head against the door in the process.

"Ow!" Her body was sore, now her head hurt, she was truly a mess. It was bad enough that Ransom had literally fucked her senseless just now. But she had a bad habit of becoming fidgety and clumsy in the aftermath.

"Get over here!" He exclaimed, sounding annoyed. She felt his fingers close around her wrist and pull her up so that she was sitting. She thought she felt his heavy arm around her shoulders but that would be suspiciously close to cuddling and that was something else they didn't do. His fingers were tenderly exploring the top of her skull and she hissed, feeling the pain from where she knocked herself just now.

"I was going to tell you I am taking you back to my place so I can ruin you, but I forgot how you get and now I'm afraid you'll ruin yourself before I get a chance," he said with a hint of what sounded like humor in his voice.

"You forgot," she whispered, her tone betraying the hurt she felt. The arm around her shoulders tightened but she pushed away from him to the other side of the car. They both took the time to fix themselves as best they could, sitting in strained silence once there was nothing left to fix. Only there was everything to fix still...but they didn't know if they were capable.

"I don't work this weekend. Figure out what that means, what YOU want Ransom....and I'm open to discussion. Which will be new for us but...I'm obviously open to other possibilities as well. For sure, though, we can't go back to how it was before because while you were off forgetting me...I was here remembering you and that isn't fair so…" She opened the car door and climbed out. She leaned down to look at him and he saw her exhale and the resulting tiny cloud.

"Eat shit, Ransom." Her smile was sad and her eyes glassy as she went to slam the door but obviously remembered where she was at the last second, stopping the oncoming slam by catching her fingers in the door.

"For FUCKS SAKE!" Ransom growled, sliding across the seat and climbing out. He cradled her injured hand in both of his and pulled it close to his chest, near his heart. "You're a fucking mess!" He whisper yelled at her. Her eyes flashed wide with fury and he wanted her all over again, seeing the fire she had at the ready to fight him with. She opened her mouth to whisper yell back at him, but he cut her off by pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. It was their first.

After a few seconds she jerked her head away from him, wide eyed and clearly confused. He had never kissed her before. He had adamantly insisted on no kissing and she wanted him so badly that she had agreed to his stupid rule, among others put in place to stifle anything unwanted from developing. So what was that?

"Not what we used to be," he said quietly, almost as if he heard the question in her mind. He relinquished the hold on her hand and pulled his scarf out of God knows where. He quickly and efficiently fashioned it into a sling to hold her injured hand against her body.

Ransom bent down to pick up her forgotten purse. Silently he opened the driver's side door. This was as close to an invitation as she was going to get. Just like there were desires she would never voice, there were things Ransom would never ask for out loud either. Fear of rejection was a bitch.

She licked her lips nervously and nodded her head as she quietly climbed inside the Impala, wondering where the fuck she was headed.


End file.
